


Fever

by silveritas



Series: Total Eclipse 'Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveritas/pseuds/silveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it had to happen sometime.  Jensen just never expected his first heat to hit him in his 7:30am government class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Totally never meant to write much of a timestamp for this. At least, I don't remember committing myself to it. But here it is anyway. Kind of had a bit of a plot bunny bouncing around in my brain one day and it just kind of happened. Anywho, enjoy!

_**Jensen** _

 

Jensen loves college.  He loves Jared.  He loves their apartment.  He loves living in their apartment together.

 

He does not love, however, his seven-thirty am government class.

 

Most days he's fighting off sleep, sitting in an auditorium that's just a little too dark, a little two warm, and in seats that are just a little too comfortable.  He feels a bit bad for nodding off at least once a week, but he's not the only one and he assuages any more guilt over it with the knowledge that there are fifty people in this class and he's one of twenty-some-odd warm bodies in attendance on any given day while the rest presumably skip to stay asleep in real beds instead.

 

Today, though, Jensen is restless and fidgety.  He can't seem to get comfortable in his seat, his clothes are all wrong, scratchy and bothering him and not laying right no matter how many adjustments he makes, and he's hot.  He's never been bothered too much by heat, and even as a werewolf it's never made him think twice.  But it feels like the breath of hell itself is coming down on him.  

 

He checks his cell phone for the time as he starts to sweat.  Fifteen more minutes.  He can make it that far, and then he can just go home and crank the air conditioning down and just sleep it off.  Ten minutes before dismissal, the dizziness begins and Jensen's no longer entertaining the thought that the heat in the building is malfunctioning.  A quick look around is enough to tell him that no one else is suffering like he is.  No, this is something else.  

 

By the time his professor lets them go, Jensen's made up his mind to go to the health center.  Between the sweating and the dizziness, he's uncomfortable enough to admit something's up.  But he starts cramping low in his gut before he even has a chance to gather his things, and that's entirely new.

 

He leans forward, resting his forehead on the seat in front of him and breathes through the cramp.  The pain passes quickly, but it makes him break out in an even worse sweat as he pants and grits his teeth.  It releases a few seconds later and the minute he thinks he can move without his body violently protesting its own existence, he tosses his belongings haphazardly into his bag and hightails it out of the auditorium, heading across campus to the health center.

 

He's not spared a single glance by the human student population.  They wouldn't know a werewolf even if it shifted right in front of them, howled, and then bit them.  Humans never see what's really there.

 

The other weres on campus are a different story entirely.  Even though the university is closest to the Padalecki Packlands, there are wolves and bears and foxes and big cats from all over the country.  Jensen's met a few.  They're nice for the most part, but weres tend to stick with their own species so interaction outside of class is rare.

 

Today, however, he's getting looks, sniffs even, from some of the others.  There's an alpha fox from his composition class that cuts flashing gold eyes toward him as he walks by with his beta girlfriend.  There's a beta panther that hisses softly and shudders before quickly sidestepping him and power walking away.  And then there's a lone bear who stares at him curiously before going back to eating his breakfast and reading a thick textbook.

 

Jensen shakes it all off.  He's got other things on his mind than the were community and their sudden, weird interest in him.  

 

The various, and quite frankly alarming, scents of the health center hit him before he even gets a hand on the door to the building.  He snorts to clear his nose out and then goes inside.  There are only two other students in the waiting room, and both are thankfully human.  They don't even acknowledge his arrival, one hiding inside of a hoodie and the other glued to her phone.

 

The woman behind the desk is nice in the way that health workers usually are.  She's courteous and listens to him and helps him sign himself in, and then he takes a seat away from the rest of the students in the waiting room.  He settles in for his wait, considering texting his mate.  Jared would want to know that Jensen is sick, but Jared would also drop everything, including his classes, to take care of Jensen.  

 

Even though he doesn't feel at full capacity, the thought of Jared makes his dick sit up and pay attention.  God, that's just what he needs.  Popping a boner while sick is just undignified.  And he’s either sweating enough to soak through his underwear or that’s… nope, that’s definitely slick.  Goddammit.  He should have stayed in bed.

 

There's a familiar scent that catches his attention not five minutes later and Jensen knows Danneel is there before she even makes it into the waiting room.  Still, she manages to make an entrance, throwing the door open and searching for him, her red hair flowing behind her in a way most girls dream of.  She huffs out a breath as she sights him and strides over with more grace than anyone in heels that high should.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" she demands in a low voice.

 

"Sitting?" Jensen responds dumbly.

 

"No, smartass.  What are you doing here?" she looks around at the other students in the waiting room.

 

"I'm sick," he says, leaning back in his chair and opening his body up a bit more.  He's so hot.  "I'm just here to get some antibiotics or something and then go back to the apartment and crash."

 

Danneel rolls her eyes and grabs his arm, trying to get him to stand.

 

"You're not sick," she says.

 

"How do you know?" he asks, not at all convinced.

 

"Just indulge me, please?" she asks as he stands and goes with her.

 

She waits until they're outside before she says anything else.

 

"Been feeling hot?" she begins.  "Achy?  Restless?   _Horny_?"

 

"How did you-"

 

"You're in heat, stupid," she says.  "And the only cure for you is Jared.  But since he's tied up in a lab for another hour or so, I'm going to try to help you feel better until he gets home, okay sweetie?"

 

"Anything," Jensen agrees and means it.

  
  


_**Jared** _

__

"Jay, man, I love you as much as anyone could without wanting your dick all over me," Chad begins and Jared can feel his teeth grinding together.  "But this is the third time you've tried to prematurely end my life and I'm starting to doubt my safety a bit more than usual."

 

"Sorry," Jared mutters.

 

Chad isn't wrong.  He's distracted as hell.  He's almost set Chad on fire, barely missed spilling acid on him, and Chad just stopped him from mixing some highly explosive chemicals.  

 

"You gonna tell me what's up?  Or should I draw up my will?" Chad asks.

 

"It's Jensen," Jared sighs.

 

Chad sniffs at Jared without his permission, which raises Jared's hackles enough to growl at his best friend.

 

"Chill, dude," Chad says and Jared glares at him, lips pressed into a tight line.  "Just, you've been giving off this weird scent all morning that even the two bears in the corner are picking up, and I'm not sure you can tell."

 

"Weird how?" Jared demands, glancing to the werebears in question, both looking away immediately and avoiding eye contact.  Jared feels a rumble build in his chest because they're close to his territory and he's the Alpha.  Or will be, and that’s something he’s been feeling more and more each day.

 

"Jared, dude?" Chad says, snapping his fingers next to Jared's ear a few times, getting his attention back on his friend.  

 

"Sorry, I just," Jared shakes his head.  "Anyway, you were saying I've been giving off a weird scent?"

 

"Yeah.  You smell way more alpha than you ever have before," Chad clarifies.  "Kind of reminds me of..."

 

"I think Jensen is going into heat.  Today,"Jared supplies when Chad trails off, eyes going surprisingly wide.

 

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?" Chad asks.

 

"He doesn't know.  He got up and went to class like normal, like nothing was different," Jared says.  "But the way he _smelled_.  God, Chad, I almost didn't get out of bed.  I almost stayed there and wallowed around in it and jacked off all morning."

 

"TMI aside, why, again, are you here?" Chad asks.

 

"He'd be more pissed if I skipped class than if he went into heat without me there," Jared says quietly.

 

"You sure about that?" Chad squints at him even more than usual.  "He's a turned wolf.  He's never gone into heat before."

 

"Your point?"

 

"Jared, dude, do you remember the first heats of our beta friends?  Because I do," Chad says.  "I was assaulted in the hallway when Sandy went into her first heat in eighth grade.  She tackled me and tried to claw my face off while she dry humped me so hard I got friction burn on my junk."

 

"I remember," Jared says.  It took two alpha teachers to pull her off and his mother and another beta to put the humans at ease that their children were completely safe, that beta heats were unpredictable and often a tad intense, but always directed at alpha wolves.

 

"So does my dick," Chad grumbles.  "I still can’t beat off and think about her.  Instant boner killer every time."

 

"Jesus H. Christ, Chad," Jared exclaims.  

 

"Anywho, the point is you might think Jensen would be mad at you for skipping class, and he might have even expressed this, verbally and in writing, but when that heat really hits, he's going to want to tear you to pieces for not being there sooner," Chad says.  "Just saying."

 

"Fuck," Jared swears.  "I'm going.  Try to take notes on anything I miss."

 

"That's my boy," Chad beams fondly as Jared packs his things and gets up.  "Go get him, Alpha."

  
  


_**Jensen** _

 

Danneel orders him to strip to his underwear and lay down the moment they get to his and Jared's apartment and he’s too tired and slightly too delirious to argue.  So he lays there under the cool fan, waiting for her to return as the sweat finally begins to dry on his skin.  She brings a bowl of cool water and a washcloth in a few minutes later and sits next to him on the bed.

 

"What's that for?" he asks.

 

"It might help keep you comfortable until Jared gets here," she says as she wrings out the cloth and wipes it across his chest.  

 

She's right.  It does make him feel a little better.

 

"How'd you know I was in heat?" he asks.

 

"Well, for starters I'm a werewolf too," she says with a look.  "I'm also a beta and I've been going into heat since I was fourteen, so I know the signs."

 

"But why were you looking for me?" he asks as she wipes the cool, damp cloth over his throat.

 

"I may have gotten a frantic text or fifty from Jared," she admits.  "He said you smelled too fucking good to be real this morning and that he suspected you'd be going into heat sometime today and he was afraid it'd be before he could get to you."

 

"So he sends you to help me instead," Jensen guesses.

 

"Lucky you," Danneel smiles.  "You could have gotten Genevieve, or worse Chad.  I know Gen has great self control, but there's no telling what Chad would do to you."

 

"Why would you say such things to me?" Jensen groans.

 

"So you'll remember and appreciate me when you're feeling better," she grins wider.

 

"Ugh, I feel gross," Jensen complains.  He can feel his underwear stuck to his ass and he's been sweating like a whore in church.  And fuck Jared for not being here.  Jensen's going to kill him when he gets home.  Right after he rides him hard.  "Hey, is it normal to be torn between wanting to strangle Jared and wanting to fuck him?"

 

"You mean because of the heat or just in general?" Danneel asks.

 

"The heat, I suppose," is Jensen's response.

 

"Our heats are violent," she shrugs.  "But so are our matings.  It varies from mated pair to mated pair, but a mating where the beta didn't draw a little blood, now that's not normal."

 

"Good to know," Jensen says and closes his eyes as a wave of heat washes over him, leaving him feeling too hot and uncomfortable in his skin.  "It's getting worse."

 

"I know, sweetie," she says, wiping the cool cloth over his face where he's started to sweat again.  "Want some Gatorade?"

 

"There's Gatorade?" Jensen asks, trying to sit up, but flopping back down when a wave of dizziness makes itself known.

 

"I made Jared stock up before he went to class," Danneel says.  

 

"Is there blue?  Blue is my favorite," he says.

 

"I'll check," she tells him and leaves.

 

A moment later she's back with a bottle of blue Gatorade and a granola bar.

 

"Here you go," she hands him the bottle with a grin.

 

She helps him sit up and props him up with several pillows.  He gives her a completely, stupidly grateful look when he realizes she's already cracked the seal on the bottle, and then takes a big drink.  

 

"Jared loves me," he smiles and takes another drink.  "You love me."

 

"Don't tell me you're sappy when you're in heat," Danneel laughs.  "I think I much prefer you violent."

 

"Haven't felt too violent yet," Jensen points out.  

 

"You haven't scented _alpha_ yet," she counters.  "Not since your heat really got rolling, but I don't know.  Maybe it'll be different for you."

 

"Why would it be different?  Because I'm turned?" he asks.

 

"And this is your first heat," she says.  "First heats can be wacky."

 

Jensen thinks about that for a moment.  Jared will be home soon to help him through his first heat.  To fuck him through it.  That thought sends a shiver of want down his back, settling warm in his gut.  He feels his hole clench at the idea of Jared there, fucking into him, knotting him, coming in him, and he lets out a strangled moan as some slick leaks out of him.

 

"Oh god," he gasps, shuddering at all of the sensations accosting him.

 

"I...I need to... I'll be in the living room," Danneel says, covering her nose and mouth with a hand and dashing out of the room, though not quick enough for Jensen to not see her flashing eyes and dilated pupils.

 

Jared can't get home fast enough.

  
  


**_Jared_ **

 

"Danni," Jared says in surprise as he comes into the apartment.  

 

"I know," she says, getting up from the couch and meeting him at the door.  "The scent has been getting stronger and stronger.  It hit him fast.  He's lucky I found him when I did.  You both are."

 

"I know," Jared agrees.  "Thanks for taking care of him."

 

"Of course.  We're Pack," she says.

 

He doesn't give her a hug.  They both know that Jensen would not react well to the scent of another wolf on Jared, even if it's Danneel.  His heat will be in control and anything could be considered a threat to his mating.

 

"So we'll see you guys in a couple of days then.  He's really out of it," Danneel reports.  "Just so you've been warned."

 

"Noted," Jared nods and gives her a smile before they exchange their goodbyes and he locks up after her.

 

The moment the door shuts and the deadbolt slides into place, Jared lets up on his tightly reined self-control just a little.  He takes a deep breath, pleasure and anticipation coiling in his gut as the slightly sweet, musky scent of Jensen's heat wraps itself around him.  His beta needs him, and Jared intends on doing whatever it is Jensen wants.

 

Jared's hands only tremble slightly as he strips and makes his way to their bedroom, lazily stroking his cock as he pushes open the door.

 

" _You_ ," is growled at him.

 

Jared looks up to find Jensen striding toward him with an angry fire in his eyes.  And then bright pain explodes across his face.  He's a little shocked, but damn if Jensen didn't just punch him.

 

"Jensen," Jared warns, a hint of growl in his voice that Jensen flat out ignores.

 

"I needed you," Jensen says angrily.  "I _needed_ you hours ago."

 

Jensen tries to get another hit in, but Jared intercepts him easily.  He drops Jensen to the bed and turns him over, large hand wrapped around the back of Jensen's neck as he pins his mate face-first into the mattress.

 

" _Stay still_ ," Jared commands in his alpha voice when Jensen starts struggling against him.

 

Jensen immediately goes limp, awaiting the command of his alpha.  It's then that Jared notices Jensen is naked.  Naked and sweaty and so, so wet.  Wet and open.

 

"Been playing without me?" Jared asks and he can feel Jensen shudder beneath him and relax into his hold.

 

"You took too long," Jensen mutters, arching his back and presenting so prettily.

 

"What did you do?" Jared asks, letting Jensen go and moving his hands over Jensen's sides to his ass, spreading him open and watching his hole clench and glisten in the low light.  "Did you finger yourself?"

 

"Yes," Jensen gasps.

 

"Were you thinking about me?" Jared asks, dragging a finger to Jensen's hole and stroking the tip around his rim, watching it quiver under his light touch as his dick aches to be buried in that tight, wet heat.

 

"Yes," is Jensen's choked response.  

 

"Did you come?" Jared asks.  He knows Jensen hasn't.  He can smell the desperation, but he wants to hear Jensen tell him that he waited on Jared, that he needs Jared, that he can't come without him.  

 

"No," Jensen almost sobs.  "I need you, Jared.  Please.  Please don't make me wait."

 

"Never, baby," Jared says, taking his dick back in hand.  "Ready?"

 

"Yeah, but-" Jensen cuts himself off.

 

"But what, Jen?" Jared asks, rubbing the head of his dick through the slick coming from Jensen.  He’s so close, almost right where he wants to be.

 

"I know this is how werewolves normally do this, but can we- I wanna see you," Jensen says.

 

"Anything you want," Jared agrees, letting Jensen turn over onto his back.

 

Jared takes Jensen by the thighs and drags them together, enjoying the sight of Jensen spread out and desperate.  While Jensen is right, from behind is the traditional position for mating, the merits of getting to see Jensen's face, his glazed green eyes begging Jared for relief, his swollen and hard cock aching for release, his skin glowing and flushed more than make up for it.  

 

"If you could see yourself," Jared murmurs as he lines up.  

 

He takes his eyes off of Jensen's face just long enough to push into him, watching his dick as it's swallowed by Jensen's pink rim.  He can barely breathe, the feeling of being inside Jensen, tight and velvety, is always so intense, but he's feeding off of Jensen's heat now, ratcheting everything up to a level he’s not sure he can even handle.  

 

Jared keeps a tight rein on his wolf.  It's not unlike the night Jensen offered his neck to Jared and asked for the bite.  His wolf had roared in victory and taken its mate, but Jared's holding back, because if he doesn't there's a good chance they won't make it through Jensen's heat without permanent damage to at least one of them.

 

Jensen, however, doesn’t seem to care.  From what Jared’s been made to understand, it’s fairly normal for a beta going through their first mated heat to get a little wild.  His father had stressed to him more than once that he needed to keep his head and not to give in unless Jensen had explicitly given him the go ahead _before_ the heat took him over.  As he starts a steady, deliberate rhythm in his mate, Jared knows that ship has already sailed, that he’s going to give Jensen anything he wants and damn the consequences.

 

“More,” Jensen demands, bearing down on him and trying to push Jared harder.  “Need more.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared grunts, putting more power behind the next thrust.

 

Jensen groans and meets him, bringing their hips together quicker.  Jared can tell that it’s not enough, that Jensen wants this hard and fast, but dammit, he’s trying to do this right.  He grips Jensen hard enough that he’s likely going to leave bruises as he continues to fuck Jensen slow and hard.

 

“Jared, please,” Jensen begs, reaching his hands up to Jared’s shoulder and pulling at him.  His eyes are as glassy as Jared’s ever seen them and he’s sweaty and slightly delirious.  But he’s still pleading with Jared, sweet words and sweet sounds coming from his beautiful mouth.

 

Jared can’t help himself.  Staring at Jensen’s mouth always leads to kissing him.  He takes Jensen’s mouth in a wet, open, hot kiss, his tongue sliding in to tangle with Jensen’s as Jensen’s fingers thread through his hair.  He swirls his tongue around Jensen’s in time with his hips, swallowing down every little noise that is dragged from his mate.

 

Jensen’s hands slide over his shoulders and to his back where he digs his fingernails in.  No, where he digs his claws in.

 

Jared growls and pushes up but not away.  Jensen’s got his legs locked around his waist, not that Jared was going anywhere.  Jensen growls back, baring his teeth at Jared, green eyes flashing and glowing as he drags his claws down an inch.  Jared hisses and tries to twist away but Jensen has him right where he wants him.  

 

And fine, if that’s how Jensen is going to be.  Jared aims an almost punishing thrust into his mate and Jensen’s grip relaxes a fraction.  He does it again, hard enough to push the air out of Jensen, and Jensen's claws come free.  He feels blunt, human fingers smoothing over the scratches and then coming around to grip his arms as Jared fucks Jensen hard and fast, jackhammering into him until he’s a gasping, whining mess.

 

Jensen’s almost crying it seems, and as much as Jared wants to stop and ask if he’s alright, he’s pretty sure he answer would be another snarl and claws in his back again.  So he keeps it up.  There’s no need to pace himself this time or drag it out.  With Jensen’s heat, they’re likely to be laid up in their apartment for the better part of a week, fucking like rabbits.

 

He feels his orgasm build and looks down to where they’re joined again, watching as his knot begins to swell.  He can’t believe he’s never stopped to look at this, to see how Jensen just opens up to take him, _all_ of him, how his shiny pink rim slides and stretches around his knot, growing larger and larger.  

 

A choked sob tears Jared away from watching his knot sink into Jensen and he looks back up to his mate’s face.  Jensen’s head is thrown back, the muscles of his neck tight and corded, his chest flushed red, and his expression one of deep concentration and what Jared could only call pain.  But just as surely as he’s hurting Jensen, his mate orders him to keep going in a completely wrecked voice.  

 

“God, don’t stop now,” Jensen cries.  “Almost there.  Just, knot me.  Fuck, knot me now.”

 

Jared, the obliging mate he is, capitulates immediately, shoving forward with a vicious thrust and knotting Jensen hard.  Jensen’s back bows tight as he arches up and comes like a shot, Jared’s name falling from his lips over and over as he pulses come onto his stomach and squeezes around Jared’s knot so tight and perfect that Jared’s orgasm rushes through him, taking him almost completely by surprise.  

 

“Jen, fuck, shit,” Jared swears as he collapses on Jensen, hugging him close and shuddering violently with each aftershock as he pumps his come into Jensen.

 

Jared’s orgasm finally abates enough for him to relax.  The ringing in his ears fades out as the feeling in his extremities returns.  Jensen’s running gentle fingers through his hair and it feels so, so nice.  He could lay here forever, locked with Jensen, naked and sated and glorious.

 

“Hey,” Jensen says softly, hoarsely.

 

“Hey,” is Jared’s equally rough response.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m great,” Jared returns with a soft smile as he pushes up, looking down at his mate.  “You?”

 

“I have the feeling I’m going to be sore for days after this whole thing is over, but I’m fucking fantastic,” Jensen returns the smile.  “Best I’ve felt all day.”

 

“Good,” Jared beams.  “Glad I could help.”

 

“How long do these things last?” Jensen asks.

 

“Three to five days,” Jared answers.  “And before you freak out, I’ve already got it worked out with classes.  See, there’s an advantage to going to a werecreature-friendly school.”

 

“Very true,” Jensen agrees.  “You know, the next time you think I’m about to go into heat, you can stop me from going to class.”

 

“Sure, and risk getting my face clawed off?  No thanks,” Jared says.  

 

“I would not do that,” Jensen defends.

 

“Pre-heat you is a little scary and a lot grumpy,” Jared points out.  “You destroyed your alarm clock this morning.”

 

“It was annoying me,” Jensen says.

 

“It’s supposed to be annoying,” Jared counters.  

 

“What if you were naked?” Jensen says with a leer.  “How about then?”

 

“I’m not sure how much Danneel went over.  You guys might need to talk a bit more, but most of the time betas in heat are not very receptive to any alpha, including their own, until they’re so far gone they’ll accept being mounted by the next alpha that walks by,” Jared says.  

 

“That’s why you were freaking out to Danneel and why she nearly dragged me back to the apartment by my ear,” Jensen says.

 

“Yeah,” Jared nods.  “And you going from pre-heat to full-blown heat is when she had to get out of the bedroom and camp out on the couch until I got home.  Your pheromones were close to inducing a pseudo-heat in her.”

 

“Was I that bad?” Jensen asks.

 

“I could smell you halfway up the stairs,” Jared says.  

 

“I was incoherent,” Jensen begins.  “It was like all I could think about was you, and I could smell you everywhere but you weren’t here and it just made me so angry.  I wanted to throw you down and ride you and strangle you at the same time.  Am I going to get like that again?”

 

“During this heat?  Maybe,” Jared shrugs, rocking his hips a bit as another spurt of come leaks into Jensen’s body.  “Your next heat should be easier.  We should both be able to sense it coming and prepare for it better.  You should also be more in control.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Jensen says and then his face scrunches up a bit.

 

“What?” Jared asks as a spike of panic runs through their bond.

 

“Jared, I’m in heat,” Jensen states.

 

“Yes, I got that,” Jared says.  “And?”

 

“And you said werewolves can get pregnant during their heats,” Jensen reminds him.  “We didn’t use protection.  Of any kind.”

 

“Shit,” Jared groans and drops his head to Jensen’s shoulder.  “I should have said something, but there’s not much in the way of birth control for werewolves.  There’s some herbs you can take to keep you from getting pregnant, but I don’t have any handy.”

 

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen’s voice is low and full of warning.  

 

“Danneel might,” Jared says quickly.  “I’ll call her as soon as my knot goes down.”

 

“And if it’s too late?” Jensen asks.  “What then?”

 

“What then?” Jared echoes.  “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Jensen raises an eyebrow.

 

“ _Whatever you want_ ,” Jared affirms.  “I love you, Jensen.  And nothing is going to change that.  Although I can’t say I wouldn’t love the sight of you growing round with our child.  It actually really turns me on.”

 

“Oh?” Jensen asks, gasping a little as Jared rocks slowly against him, rubbing his knot against Jensen’s prostate and stopping anything else Jensen might have said, reducing his mate to high pitched moans as his dick plumps back up in record time.  “Fuck it, Jared.  Just fuck me, please.”

 

“I love you,” Jared says again, holding Jensen’s face in his hands and staring down into his eyes as he works his knot back and forth inside, grinding them together, prolonging the tie.  “I love everything about you.  I love when you come on just my cock, crying out my name and gripping me inside of you.  I love how you take my knot, how you were just made for it, and how much you love it, how you beg me for it.”

 

Jensen’s gasping, his eyes are rolling back in his head, and Jared can tell he’s fighting to hold that eye contact.  

 

“I love living with you and eating pizza together and doing our homework and then fucking each other hard and hot and desperate right into the sofa,” Jared continues.  “And I love thinking about our future together, about going back to make our home.  I love imagining us in a beautiful house with lots of room and a big yard.  I dream about our children, how beautiful they’ll be, and how gorgeous you’ll be as they grow inside of you.  God Jensen, you have no idea how often I’ve got myself off thinking about making a baby with you.”

 

“Jay,” Jensen moans, tone pleading and needy.  “I want it.”

 

“I know,” Jared says as he reaches down between them and begins stroking Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen’s hypersensitive and cries out, mewling and babbling, Jared’s name mixed in with _please, more, don’t stop, need it_ , and _fuck me_ repeated over and over again.  Jared can tell Jensen is close, can smell it in his sweat.  Jared himself is close to rolling a second orgasm into the first and grinds his knot just a little harder into Jensen.

 

With a twist of Jared’s hand, he has Jensen coming undone beneath him, twitching and groaning as his cock gives a little more come.  Jared grits his teeth and continues to work his knot, closing in on his own completion.

 

“I love you, Jay,” Jensen murmurs, eyes slitted but focused on him completely, and that does it for Jared.  

 

He drops his head back as he feels his knot swell to full size again and pump more come into his mate.  He knows that even with as young as he is, he won’t be able to do that again for a while.  Two is the most he’s ever been able to roll together and that was with his hand.  But Jensen, Jesus, it looks and feels like Jensen could go all day without a break.  

 

Jared catches his breath a moment later and levels his gaze on Jensen, finding his mate already looking back at him.  

 

“I meant it, you know,” Jensen says softly.

 

“Meant what?” Jared asks, pulling them both to lay on their sides, face to face.  

 

“That I want what you said,” Jensen says once Jared’s arranged them comfortably.  “All of it.”

 

“All of it?” Jared asks.  “And right now?”

 

“It is what it is,” Jensen shrugs.  “How about we ride this one out and if nothing comes of it, I’ll start eating the herbs or whatever?  And if we do happen to get me knocked up, then we’ll take it as it comes.”

 

“I think I can agree with that,” Jared says and smiles before he kisses Jensen again.  “I really do love you.”

 

“You’d better,” Jensen laughs.  “Because you’re really stuck with me forever now.”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  



End file.
